I love IdolMaster
by Tsunade9390
Summary: Un amore nato, vissuto e poi spento. I ricordi di Chihaya e Haruka. Sceglieranno il loro cuore o l'orgoglio ? Cosa le ha portate a dividersi ? Scopriamo così il loro bellissimo amore tanto desiderato...


Chihaya Flashback e Ricordi :

Sono ormai ore che sono stesa sul mio letto a guardare con tristezza una tua foto, l'unica foto che io e te abbiamo insieme, era del nostro primo appuntamento, tu eri contenta e sorridevi come una matta e io ero così nervosa che avevo fatto un viso imbronciato.

Ma dicevi che ero bellissima, ma tu non ti rendi conto che lo sei più di me.

Amore vorrei essere con te e dirti '' Va tutto bene, perdonami ''.

Fare la pace e magari poi fare l'amore.

Mi manchi, mi manca tutto di te, il sorriso il tuo odore e anche i mille capricci che facevi per ricevere anche solo un piccolo bacio da me.

Ancora non riesco a credere che siamo arrivate a questo punto, divise.

Ma poi per una banalità, mi spunta un sorriso al ricordo della nostra splendida storia d'amore.

Flashback :

Haruka ed io passavamo molto tempo assieme, la maggior parte delle volte rimanevi persino a dormire da me.

Dicevi di essere felice accanto a me, e io lo ero ancora di più.

Solo che nascondevo dentro me un qualcosa, i miei veri sentimenti, io ti amavo e tu mi volevi solo bene, ma andava bene anche così, ti volevo al mio fianco per sempre anche amandoti in silenzio.

Chihaya-Chan ? TI andrebbe di venire a casa mia uno di questi giorni ? .

Eri speranzosa, volevi davvero che venissi a conoscere la tua famiglia ed io ero a disaggio, ma silenziosamente e in imbarazzo ti avevo detto di si.

Così avevi iniziato a saltellare tutta contenta, sembravi proprio una bambina.

Il giorno che andammo a casa tua ero agitatissima, sembravo una ragazza che per la prima volta doveva conoscere i suoi futuri suoceri, quindi passai ore avanti allo specchio a prepararmi, alla fine optai per una camicetta nera e una giacchetta di jeans, tu molto spesso dicevi che ti piaceva quando mi vestivo così, così misi anche la gonna marrone e gli stivaletti neri.

Chihaya stai benissimo .

Mi avevi accolta così, con un gran sorriso ed io ero innegabilmente arrossita come una scolaretta al suo primo amore.

D-Dici davvero ?

Ahahaha, si

Mi piaceva vederti sorridere, perché quei sorrisi erano i miei. Comunque c'incamminammo verso casa tua e tu non stavi più nella pelle, dicevi che ti faceva piacere farmi conoscere alla tua famiglia, due ore di viaggio erano seccanti ma tu eri abituata anche se spesso ti lamentavi anche tu.

Finalmente siamo scese dal treno, mi hai presa per mano dicendomi che mi avresti portata prima a comprare un gelato buonissimo, dove tu spesso andavi a prenderlo prima di venire all'agenzia, ecco perché avvolte avevi la maglia sporca di vaniglia.

Vaniglia e cioccolato erano i tuoi gusti preferiti, me ne sarei ricordata per quando saresti venuta da me a cena.

Finalmente giungiamo a casa tua, ero in ansia e le mie gambe sembravano gelatina, siamo entrati in casa tua dove ci ha accolte un bellissimo cagnone, ha iniziato a farti le fusa e a leccarti la faccia.

Kakashi smettila

Hai detto ridendo, poi ti sei alzata da terra e hai urlato ai tuoi che eravamo arrivate, in poco tempo si sono sentiti diversi passi per tutta la casa, il primo a fare la sua comparsa fu il tuo fratellino.

Ciao, sono Fuyuki

E' il mio fratellino .

Mi dici sorridendo e posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzino di dodici anni, lui annuisce e mi sorrise, due occhi grandi e neri.

Ciao, sono la mamma  
Io il papà .

All'improvviso il silenzio venne spezzato dalle due voci che ci hanno raggiunte, un uomo e una donna di bellissima presenza si erano affacciati per farsi vedere.

C-c-ciao… So-sONo Chihaya .

Sono riuscita a sussurrare in imbarazzo e abbassando la testa.

Si, lo sappiamo Haruka parla sempre di te

M-Mamma ? Ti avevo detto di non dire cose che mi mettono in imbarazzo .

Sei la sua migliore amica vera? Ti nominata sempre a qualunque occasione

Continuò tuo padre facendoti arrossire, sembravi aver il colore dei pomodori e tu eri davvero buffissima.

Si, credevo che avesse qualche relazione tu e la mia Onee-Chan .

Ha poi incalzato Fuyuki, a quelle semplici parole sia io che Haruka siamo diventate dello stesso colore dei fiori di ciliegio che s'intravedevano fuori di casa tua.

Scusami Chihaya i miei sono fatti così… Sono invadenti .

Cercasti subito di scusarti con me, ma alla fine non c'era per niente bisogno.

A noi non darebbe fastidio… Se siete felici insieme, ci piacerebbe vedervi innamorate Ahahaha .

Con la battuta di tuo padre non so quale protettore mi abbia aiutata a non svenire.

PAPA' .

Haruka ormai stava per perdere del tutto la pazienza, quindi mi hai costretta a seguirti in camera tua.

Appena entrata dentro ho notato la tua stanza color rosa, me lo aspettavo da te, il letto ben ordinato e alcuni manga o libri gettati a terra.

Mi sono seduta sul tuo materasso come mi hai ordinato e ho accarezzato le lenzuola arancioni, in fondo quante occasioni avevo di entrare in camera tua una seconda volta ?

Chihaya, stavo pensando..: Posso rimanere a dormire a casa tua oggi ?

Mi hai sorrisa speranzosa e ti sei inginocchiata do fronte a me, hai posato poi la testa sulle mie gambe, con un gesto spontaneo ti ho accarezzato i capelli.

Si, certo .

Ah, che bello. Grazie ! Mi aiuteresti con la matematica ?

Hai poi aggiunto tutta contenta.

C'era un secondo fine ?

Ti domando divertita mentre tu arrossisci.

Ti aiuterò

Ho poi aggiunto sfiorando il tuo viso, da quando tempo lo desideravo fare.

Nel prossimo cap : Haruka, Flashback e ricordi


End file.
